


Speranza

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Post, Gen, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È la prima fic che io abbia mai scritto e postato. Originariamente pubblicata su efp, la sto postando qui perché ho deciso di mettere su Ao3 tutti i miei lavori.<br/>Descrive quelli che, secondo me, potrebbero essere stati i pensieri di Molly mentre piangeva la morte di Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speranza

Dolore.

Solo dolore.

Il dolore più grande che una donna possa provare, la cosa più innaturale che possa succedere al mondo.

Piango. Piango, accasciata sul petto di Fred, di _mio figlio_ , appena ventenne, _morto._

È come se mi avessero strappato il cuore dal petto. Perché in effetti _è_ così. Ti ho portato nella pancia per nove mesi, sei parte di me.

Penso che morirò anch’io. _Vorrei_ morire anch’io. _Dovevo_ morire io al tuo posto. 

E piango ancora, come se le mie lacrime potessero lavare via la realtà, il dolore, e riportarti qui.

Hai ancora il tuo solito sorriso sulle labbra. Mi fermo per un attimo a guardarti in viso e i miei singhiozzi si bloccano per un momento. In questo istante di silenzio sento qualcuno che tira su con il naso.

E’ Ginny, la mia piccola Ginny, con le guance piene di lacrime. 

E’ come una scossa. Mi sollevo quanto basta per guardarmi intorno. Sono tutti qui, i miei bambini. Perché non importa se sono maggiorenni, lavorano o sono già sposati, sono e saranno sempre i miei bambini. E poi c’è Arthur, che nonostante tutto cerca di controllarsi e di trasmettermi una forza che non ha nemmeno lui.

Li guardo e mi rendo conto che non posso mollare. Ho ancora delle persone per cui combattere, per cui dare la vita. 

Ho ancora una _speranza._


End file.
